Kingdom of Souls
by KittyCat167
Summary: Kairi is a weapon, and Sora is her meister. She has a problem with her fighting. Read it and see. I dont think its very good. But here it is! R&R 3 Rated T for a bit of voilence Kitty


**Hey guys, so this isn't my first fanfic. Something happened with my other account. I was madason167. Sorry I didn't get to finish the other story, but I'm going to work really hard on this one. Hope you guys like it! **

Chapter 1

Collapsing

"Kairi!" a boy with brown hair says as his partner falls to the ground. She has been fighting to her limit, which makes her collapse. She isn't as strong as her partner but she tries. The boy runs to her side, picking her up into his lap. He shakes her "Kairi, come on. Wake up!" but she does not open her eyes. "Kairi!" he yells as the dark enemies advance on them. Trapping them in the alley. The only way was up.

The boy looks around for an exit, but doesn't find one. He holds an unconscious red haired girl close to his chest as he knew that they were going to get attacked. One of the enemies scratches his arm and he grunts. More of them advance and try to do him harm. They scratch and bite but he does not let go of the girl to get away. He will not leave his love. Not ever again.

He closes his eyes, letting a silent tear roll down his face. Holding her close, another dark creature hurts him. "Please, someone help us." he mutters.

Though, he never knew that the plead for help would work. Right behind him, there is a racket and, when he opens his eyes, the dark shadows are all gone. "What…?" he says as he looks up. His eyes find white and black shoes, following by a long black coat showed a girl holding a large black and red scythe. The girl has dirty blonde hair, and pricing green eyes. She swings her weapon to the side of the boy. Trapping him. "Who are you, and what were those creatures?" she says.

The boy looks at the girl. "Heartless." he says, not taking his eyes off of her. "And my name is Sora. I am a weapon wielder, like yourself." he says as he gazes at the large scythe around him. "Sora huh?" the girl says. "And what are heartless?" she asks.

Sora again, looks at the red haired girl in his arms. "I'll explain later. Just please. Help her." the girl looks at the one in his arms. She feels her soul, how weak it is. How much strength she went through to collapse like that. She is thinking to herself as she nods, not breaking the connection of eye contact with the boy. "Fine, but you must explain why these creatures are popping up everywhere. It is important for Lord Death to know, so we will bring you to him." she says as she lowers the scythe from Sora's side. "And my name is Maka, this is Soul. My partner." she points to the scythe that was now glowing. It started to change shapes, taking the shape of a white haired, red eyed boy. He was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt. He shoves his hands in his pockets, looking at Sora. "What are you doing here?" he growls.

Sora looks at Soul. "Kairi got a feeling that there were heartless near by. So we went to dispose of them." he starts to stand with the girl in his arms. Maka runs over to help him up. "She must have fought with all her strength if she passed out to quickly." she says.

Sora smiles at her. "Thanks for helping me, you know, the heartless."

"What do the heartless want?" Maka asks as they start to walk towards a building. "They want hearts. What they do it that they invade the body to steal their hearts." Sora tries to explain. "Its more complex then what I am saying."

"Why can I not pick up their souls?" Maka asks. Sora gives her a confused look. She sighs "I can feel their souls in their bodies. There are two types of souls. Kieshin and human. The keishen souls eat the human souls. The weapons and meisters are here to kill them." "That is very interesting because Kairi can sense heartless around. So she is kinda like you."

Maka looks at the red haired girl. She felt the weak soul yet again. But it wasn't weak anymore. It was becoming powerful. Then she felt like her soul was glowing. She makes a small noise but looks away from the girl. "W-what kind of weapon is she?" she asks, looking ahead.

"The only weapon that ca slay the heartless for good. A powerful one too. She is a key blade."

*End of Chapter 1*

**So how did you like it? I don't know. I think its pretty shitty. My writing isn't **_**that**_** good. But please review! I love reading the reviews they make me smile! **

**~Kitty **


End file.
